ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers Valentines Day Special
SM64 Super Bloopers Valentines Day Special is the 5th episode of the SM64 Super Bloopers series and the 1st holiday special for the series and on IronYoshi's channel. Plot synopsis It's Valentines Day, and Mario goes around the levels wishing every boss a happy day. However, they don't want any part of Mario's shenanigans. Except for the Goombas. Characters *Mario *Goombas *Big Bob-Omb *Whomp *Big Boo *Big Bully *Bowser Trivia *Apparently, the Goombas celebrate Valentines Day because their gay. *Big Whomp is called "Big Thwomp". *This video was uploaded a few days before Valentines Day. According to IronYoshi, the reason was because he had plans on that day. Transcript (The video opens with Mario in the castle yard.) Mario: Hello there, everyone! Welcome to Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers... Valentines Day Special! Let's get started. Cameraman: So how are you gonna celebrate this Valentine's Day, Mario? Mario: Very simple... I get tu- I go- with my favorite enemies. Besides the Goombas. I really hate Goombas. Let's get on to beating this. (enters the castle) I'm gonna f- be friends with all my bosses. Let's go here. To Bob-Omb Battlefields. (Mario jumps into the painting) RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (a squeaky noise is made) (The Star selection screen is shown, along with all the other noises that accompany it. Soon, Mario is at Bob-Omb Battlefields.) Mario: (lands) Ah, screw this. I'm taking the cannon. (Mario hops around) Goomba: Mario! Happy Valentines Day! Can I have your Valentine cards? Mario: Screw you! I'm not giving any of my Valentine cards to any of you stupid mushroomy Goombas! (Mario goes into the cannon) Okay. (The cannon fires) WHEEEEEEEEE!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- OW! Crap, bad landing! At least there's a teleporter here. (Mario begins heading to the teleporter) AHHH, balls! (snickers) I rrre- re- I said balls. (Mario soon makes it to the teleporter) Watch my position. Okay. Yeah.(he soon moves to the top of the mountain) Sweet, I teleported! So now I can beat Koopa the Quick. (Mario does a somersault onto the top of the mountain) Hey Big Bob-Omb, Happy Valentines Day! Big Bob-Omb: What're you doing here, Mario? I thought I already... defeated you. Mario: Uh, no need to be so anxious, it's Valentines Day for crap's sake! We should get along. Big Bob-Omb: Heh. Get along with you? HAH! I would- I'd rather get along with Goombas instead. Mario: Oh! Your coming to give me a big Valentines Day hug? Big Bob-Omb: (sarcastically) Uh, sure. Hold still. (grabs Mario) Mario: Wh- hey, what're you doing? (the Big Bob-Omb throws Mario) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIEHHHH! (lands) That's not what Valentines Day is all about! It's about love. It's about loving your enemies. So let me give you a big Valentines Day hug! (Mario gets close to the Big Bob-Omb) Please? Big Bob-Omb: Ah, screw you, Mario! I'm not celebrating Valentines Day anyway! All the bad guys never celebrate it. Only the Goombas do, because their gay. Mario: Please? Celebrate it for once! (Big Bob-Omb picks Mario up again) Big Bob-Omb: No. Instead, I'm gonna throw you. (tosses Mario) Mario: AAAAAAHHHHH! (Mario soon exits the course.) Mario: Well that didn't work well. Let's go to Whomp's Fortress. I really like that level. It's floating. (Mario tries to dive into the painting, but fails. He then decides to jump into it.) (The usual Star selection nonsense, then Mario is at Whomp's Fortress.) Mario: Aaah! Let's go! (turns around) Wait! A "be quiet" zone. What's this sign? (Mario soon reads the sign) Hm. Boring information. Says to walk past quietly. (Mario tries to sneak mast the sleeping Piranha Plant. A record-scratch sound is made) I'M GOING NOWHERE FASTER!!! Screw this, I'm running. (the Piranha Plant wakes up.) AAAAAAAHHHH! Ha- Happy Valentines Day, Piranha Plant! Piranha Plant: Hey! It's Valentines Day. It's a time when I... sleep, and without you bothering me! I'm gonna yakitty yak yap blah. (Mario soon moves away) Mario: Screw you. (does a backflip onto a platform) Now let's get there. I gotta get- I have a good Valentine card for... Big Thwomp. Piranha Plant: (waking up) Uhhhgh! Didn't you hear the 1st Piranha Plant, Mario? It's Valentines Day, and that's when we sleep. Mario: Whatever. Whomp: (makes a really goofy noise) Mario: Crap, their rapists! Whomp: (giggles goofily) (Mario backflips on a platform and confronts the Big Whomp.) Mario: Hey Big Thwomp! Big Whomp: (???) What're you doing here, Mario? I thought I flattened you to a flapjack! Mario: You mean pancakes? Big Whomp: Well that's another way of say it in pirate language. What're you doing here. Mario: I'm here to wish you a happy Valentines Day! Big Whomp: Screw you, Mario! I don't even like you. Besides, didn't you hear Big Bob-Omb in the 1st part of the video? Bad guys don't celebrate Valentines day! Mario: Oh, I thought they use to. Big Whomp: Instead, I'm gonna flatten you! (falls) Mario: Come on! I'll give you a big Valentine card! Big Whomp: (gets up) Screw that! (Mario is suddenly on top of Big Whomp.) Mario: Aw sweet! I can get a closer view up here. (chuckles) This is a cool glitch! I'm on top hi- your head! Big Whomp: Where are you?! Du- where the heck are you? (Mario ground-pounds the top of Big Whomp's head.) Mario: (quietly) It's not very effective. Heh heh, this is a real glitch for Nintendo! (he soon falls back down) Oh crap. Big Whomp: Oh there you are. Flap-flat! (falls) Mario: (running around) Aaaaaaah! (He exits the level) Crap! No bosses don- how come all the bosses don't celebrate Valentines Day? I know what! Big Boo! He's the only boss who hangs around here! (Mario soon enters the castle backyard) I remember clearly in that episode where he's at. (He confronts Big Boo) Big Boo! Where are you? Big Boo: Behind you. Mario: (turns around) Aah! Your invisible. Well Happy Valentines Day! I have a specially good card for you. Big Boo: Huh. And here's my Valentines Day wish... DIE! Mario: (runs) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Rapist! Ah... Big Boo: Now let me catch you so I can kill you. Mario: Don't ghosts celebrate Valentines Day? Big Boo: Well, if their like Casper, and I'm nothing like that gay ghost! Now let me come in so I can kill you. Mario: (jumps away) AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Crap! Man, all the bosses don't celebrate Valentines Day. What's up with dat? Cameraman: Nn- their just bad guys, Mario. The hate celebrating Valentines- they hate love and crap. Mario: Well, let's go. Now, let's see if the Big Bully likes to celebrate Valentines Day. (Mario walks by the rabbit) Kame! I want all my Trix back! (Mario jumps into the painting) Rabbit: Heck no. Mysterious Voice: EVUL!!! (Star selection stuff ensures. Mario soon arrives at Lethal Lava Land.) Mario: (sighs) This place is hot. (Mario explores around the level) (A weird noise is made, possibly the fire spewing up.) Mario: It's all the way over there, so that means I have to burn my butt all the way over there. Really gonna be painful. (he jumps into the lava) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! My butt burns! Big Bully: VLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VRRRRRRR! MMMR- Must stomp on Mario! Mario: Crap! H- Happy Valentines Day! Big Bully: EEEEW! Me no celebrate icky... lovey... Va- icky lovey holiday! (Mario leaves to quickly grab some coins) Me only celebrate Canada Day! It... it cool. Mario: CRAP! (Mario exits the level) None of the bad guys want to celebrate Valentines Day. I might as well go up here., and see if there are any bosses that want to celebrate it. (Mario enters the door) Wait, there aren't that many bosses up here. Hm... are there? Cameraman: Well, there are some... Mario: Forget about that. (Mario exits) We're gonna do probably celebrate Valentines Day, but they'll... probably get mad about it. (Mario enters the star door) Time to take this place. Forget about... (Mario falls down and enters the Dark World) Ah screw this, forget about the obstacle part, let's just get started... uh... Bowser. (Scene change. Mario is near the pipe.) Mario: Ohwait. Hey! Where's the awesome music? N- the Dr- the Drawn to Life Final Boss music? Cameraman: I didn't have time to set it up, Mario. (Mario enters the pipe) Mario: Oh well... Hi there, Bowser! Bowser: Uhhhgh, great! it's you again, Mario! What're you doing here, anyways? Mario: It's Valentines Day, and I wanna wish you that. Bowser: (sighs) For the last time, bad guys do not celebrate Valentines Day! It's just a tradition. Mario: Well, I really want to celebrate Valentines Day 'cause none of the bosses want to. Except for the Goombas. Bowser: (shoots fire) BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mario: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! Bowser: Well, here's a Valentines present for you. (Mario begins huffing and puffing) A burn to the butt! Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Seriously? Is that how bad guys celebrate Valentines Day? Bowser: Pretty much. Beating the crap out of their rivals. Mario: Screw this. Come on! Can't we just settle this like citisized... guys? Bowser: URRRGH! We do not celebrate Valentines Day, and that is that! Now let me come closer so I can rape you. Mario: (runs off) AAAAAAHHHHHH! (walks towards one of the spikey bombs) Balloon... (his butt catches on fire and he falls down) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (he returns back to where he was) OW! Wowo Wiwa! I guess that' it for now, folks. (Mario exits the level) So, um, let's end this video right now. And, Happy Valentines Day! And here's a Valentines present from IronYoshi1212. IMA FIRN MAH LAZAR!!! BWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Well, that's it for now, folks. Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:Holiday Specials Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes